(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bearing pullers and more particularly to pullers of bearings from bearing cups, such as nose cones and other closed end fixtures.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has been recognized that bearings often wear out and need replacement. If the bearing is located at the end of a shaft within a closed end fixture some mechanical device is needed to assist in the removal of the bearing.
An example of such a bearing is upon the nose cone of cotton strippers. A hexagonal shaft extends downward and terminates within a nose cone. This nose cone is in the form of a cup. A bearing having a hexagonal hole therethrough is within the cup and the hexagonal shaft fits within the hexagonal hole. The removal of these bearings from the nose cone presents a difficult problem and the common commercial practice today is to cut them out.
Before this application was filed, an independent search was made which produced the following references:
______________________________________ Alspaugh 869,861 Beddard 1,289,611 Campbell 1,464,693 White 2,036,665 Harrington 2,290,427 Layne 3,691,612 ______________________________________
HARRINGTON discloses a bearing puller incorporating an expanding sleeve which pulls the bearing from a blind hole. A bolt is threaded through a spool which expands the sleeve.
LAYNE discloses a sleeve which is a cylinder liner. The puller which has a movable member which is inserted sideways and then swings out to engage the bottom of the sleeve. This unit requires clearance at the bottom of the sleeve.
The other four patents do not appear to be as pertinent as HARRINGTON and LAYNE.